Sexo,drogas y Billy Joe Cobra
by Akihara
Summary: Billy Joe Cobra lleva retirado un tiempo de los escenarios, corre el rumor de que está en el mal camino y nadie parece preocuparse por el, al menos hasta que Spencer Wright aparece en su vida. ¿Podrá el famoso director de cine salvar a Cobra de sus demonios? [BillyxSpencer] [SpencerxBilly]
1. Track 00 - Demo Prólogo

Hola. De nuevo yo probando suerte con uno de mis fics (y digo probando suerte, porque si no tiene reviews no lo seguiré).

De pronto me dio por ponerme a pensar en Billy y spencer ambos versión adulta. ¿Como se verían el cantante con ese lindo director de cine? XD ellos son muy lindos en todas sus etapas.

Bueno espero que les guste y me dejen sus opiniones, :) vamos, es gratis!

~0~0~0~0

Sexo,drogas y Billy Joe Cobra.

Resumen: Billy Joe Cobra lleva retirado un tiempo de los escenarios, corre el rumor de que está en el mal camino y nadie parece preocuparse por el, al menos hasta que Spencer Wright aparece en su vida. ¿Podrá el famoso director de cine salvar a Cobra de sus demonios? [BillyxSpencer] [SpencerxBilly]

Advertencias:Ligero hetero, uso de sustancias dañinas para la salud. "Di no a las drogas(?)". Futuro lemon. Billy uke... (tal vez)

[Prólogo]

-Oh, cariño...Tú eres muy tierno, muy lindo, muy atractivo... Muy inocente y sobre todo, eres muy estúpido. -los labios pintados de escarlata de la mujer dibujaron una sonrisa, dejando ver así sus dientes blancos y un poco separados. El cantante no podía moverse, tenía a la mujer sentada sobre su abdomen y deteniendo sus brazos. Desorientado. Estaba desorientado y todo daba vueltas, seguramente por el golpe que acababa de recibir.

El teléfono de la habitación estaba sobre el suelo, aún funcionaba, Billy se dio cuenta de ello porque el molesto tono de "colgado" sonaba atraves de la bocina en un incesante y molesto ruido. La televisión estaba encendida también en un canal deportivo (uno que él odiaba). Sumado al ruido su teléfono celular sonaba con el tono especial que le había puesto a las llamadas de Spencer, de fondo tenía además el agitado sonido de su corazón que estaba acelerado. Y todo desapareció en el momento que ella puso la punta de una pistola en el pecho de cantante...

Track 00. - Demo. [Prólogo]

La noche estaba fría, podía sentir como el aire fresco de otoño le golpeaba el rostro, no le habían dado tiempo de nada cuando los policías lo detuvieron, lo llevaron tal cual con lo que estaba vistiendo en ese momento. Le dolían los huesos debido a una pelea que había tenido el día anterior y aun no terminaba de asimilar del todo lo que estaba pasando.

Un flashazo lo distrajo de su caminata mientras era escoltado por dos policías hasta el auto en el que lo llevarían a ¿la estación de policía?. Ahora que lo pensaba no sabia a donde iba exactamente, lo mas seguro era que se enterara antes por la prensa que por los policías que lo escoltaban.

El camino fue silencioso, no era porque de verdad todo estuviera quieto, en una ciudad como Los Angeles California nunca había silencio. Era solo que el cantante aun se encontraba en shock después de lo que había escuchado hace unos minutos, cuando los policías lo detuvieron.

-Tendrá que acompañarnos señor, Cobra. Es el principal sospechoso de haber disparado a la señorita Katherine Browning. -dijo uno de los policías mientras el otro le ponía las esposas al cantante, como si se tratara de un vil criminal.

-¿Ka...Katherine? -Repitió el nombre de la muchacha mientras soltaba lo que tenia en la mano, una pequeña caja cuadrada cayó hasta el suelo y después de eso se lo llevaron.

Regreso en sí cuando alguien golpeo con fuerza la mesa que estaba frente a él, no sabia cuando ni como, pero ahora se encontraba en una sala de interrogación. Sus ojos negros se movieron hasta el policía frente a él.

-Le hice una pregunta, señor cobra.

-¿he? -el moreno se tallo las sienes con los dedos.

-¿Usted sabe si la señorita Katherine Browning tenía enemigos?

-No, ella... Ella es muy amable, ella es... ¿Que esta pasando aquí? ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirles que yo no lo hice? -pregunto desorientado aun el moreno- Yo... amo a esa chica.

-Señor Cobra, usted sabe que esta aquí porque le dispararon a la señorita Browning. Los testigos dicen que vieron a un hombre de su complexión escapar de la escena.

-Pero no fui yo! ¿Porque no esperan a que ella despierte? Katherine, ella les dira que yo no soy capaz de lastimar la... Yo la amo, yo la adoro, no seria capaz... Me moriría antes de lastimarla. -dijo con desesperación en la voz, quera salir de allí e ir a donde estaba la castaña. ¿Estaba ella bien? ¿La estaban atendiendo correctamente?

Todas las dudas le hacían sentir un gran hueco en el estomago.

-Ella, no despertara... Lo sentimos mucho, pero ella murió.

Y su mundo se derrumbo con esas simples palabras. Su cerebro se desconecto de su cuerpo, su mente simplemente no estaba en el lugar donde estaba su cuerpo. Ni que un hombre llegara a confesar arrepentido que había sido él quien le disparara a la chica pudo hacerlo salir de su estado de shock.

Algo de Billy Joe Cobra murió ese día.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

Pasaron algunos meses, meses en los cuales Billy Joe cobra a penas y salia de la mansión que era su hogar. Los sirvientes habían sido despedidos y la mansión ahora se mostraba descuidada.

Corría el rumor de que el cantante estaba por "el mal camino", que se había metido en el horrible mundo de el alcohol y los excesos sin preocuparse lo mas mínimo por su salud. Algunos decían también que la salud y estabilidad mental de cobra no estaba en sus mejores tiempos y que se había vuelto completamente loco después de la perdida de su novia Katherine Browning.

Pero no había mas que rumores sobre él, era incluso mas famoso que cuando decidió encerrarse en la mansión Cobra. Las personas solían inventar rumores sobre el moreno, la mayoría eran crueles y se esparcían rápidamente. No había nadie que no creyera alguna de las cosas que se decían sobre Billy Joe Cobra, nadie excepto tal vez; Spencer Wright.

Spencer era un joven director que estaba ganando peso en el mundo de el cine, él era serio en su trabajo y cuando le preguntaban sobre los rumores de Billy hacía una mueca de desagrado. Habían trabajado juntos hace años en una de las primeras películas de el castaño y no resulto nada bien, el egocentrismo del moreno le causo bastantes problemas, que lo odiara laboralmente no significaba que lo odiara (tanto) en persona.

-No se nada sobre él, seguro que esta bien. -siempre la misma respuesta de parte del director. Y si lo decía el famoso Spencer Wright lo mas seguro es que fuese cierto.

Pero no era así en lo absoluto, los rumores de que Billy estaba abusando de sustancias dañinas para su cuerpo era cierto. Cuando el alcohol dejo de tener efecto Billy se vio "obligado" a buscar algo mas fuerte, algo que hiciera su mente volar lejos de sus preocupaciones.

Dulce manjar de los decadentes, causante de una intensa sensación de placer, sedación, euforia y alivio de malestares.

Ese día en especial estaba por suministrarse una dosis exageradamente mayor a la que había hecho antes, pero el molesto ruido de la puerta lo distrajo. Bufo molesto antes de esconder la jeringa debajo del sillón, se levanto justo cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par.

-Baruch...

-Jessica... -El ver a su prima lejana allí no le causo la alegría que en meses anteriores le hubiera causado... No podía emocionarse, ni sentir nada.

-He estado llamándote, mamá esta organizando una cena hoy y vas a asistir.

-No quiero...

-No es que no quieras, es que vas a asistir. Ve a tomar un baño, y rasurate.. Por dios. ¿Quien eres? luces horrible.

Y su prima lo obligo a tomar un baño, a rasurarse y a limpiar su casa (al menos un poco) .Y por la noche fue arrastrado a la casa Wright.

Todos los que se encontraban allí se sorprendieron de verlo, de inmediato fueron a recibirlo. Estaba mucho mas delgado de lo usual, tenia unas enormes ojeras y su piel estaba mas blanca (quizá por la poca exposición al sol). Aun así, se veía bien Seguía siendo atractivo, después de todo seguía siendo Billy Joe cobra.

La cena estuvo tranquila, con charlas amenas y sin importancia para el cantante. Aun si no tenía idea de que hablaban sus familiares él estaba bien estando allí. Por un momento sintió que no quería regresar a la mansión cobra, que no quería volver a la soledad de el frío infierno en el que se había convertido su mansión.

¿Si pedía ayuda en ese momento, lo ayudarían? Si decía que estaba desesperado y que solo necesitaba un poco de comprensión y apoyo ¿Algunos de los presentes lo entenderían? Las sonrisas de todos y la calidez de el lugar le hacían creer que si.

Quería hablar, tomar la palabra y decir que se estaba rompiendo, que solo quería a alguien que lo abrazara fuerte y mantuviera juntos todos los pedazos en los que se había convertido su alma.

-Buenas noches familia! -escucho de repente y su mirada subió de la copa de vino que sostenía hacía la entrada, sus ojos se encontraron con unos ojos cafés que lo miraban con sorpresa.

-Billy, pudiste venir después de todo. -dijo el castaño mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

-Eso parece... -fue al respuesta de Billy, ahora tenía mas ganas de decirles a todos como se sentía realmente, estaba listo para pedir ayuda.Y ese pequeño momento se arruino cuando una de sus tías lanzo la bomba.

-Baruch, cariño. ¿Es cierto eso de que esa tal Katherine estaba poniéndote el cuerno? Escuche que estaba embarazada de su asesino.

Su tía Marcia, nunca había tenido tacto para nada.

La perfecta vajilla y el vino especial termino roto después de la tormenta que se desato. Billy había arremetido contra todo (y todos) y después les había gritado que ojala y todos se murieran pronto.

La había cagado, allí iba lo único que podía salvarlo. Su bote salvavidas había zarpado y no regresaría nunca más, ya no podía pedir ayuda. Había renunciado a su familia y con ello a la salvación.

Billy lo sabía, sabía que estaba acabado cuando llego a la mansión cobra y empezó a buscar el revólver Magnun. Un antiguo revólver que le había "heredado" su padre. La encontró después de casi una hora.

-Esto es todo... Solo quiero decir, que fue un placer amarte. -se dijo a si mismo y puso la pistola en su sien, en ese momento escucho una voz proveniente del primer piso ¿Acaso todo el mundo lo iba a interrumpir ese día?. Bajo y se encontró con Spencer, tenía en la mano las llaves que le había dado a Jessica en una ocasión.

-Baruch..

-No me llames así, Wright. -bajo las escaleras y dejo el revólver en una de las mesitas de la sala. -¿Que quieres?

-Lamento lo que paso en la casa de mis padres, eso no estuvo bien. Pero tampoco estuvo bien tu reacción, mamá esta llorando aun.

-¿y que quieres que haga? ¿Le aplaudo? ¿le compro una vajilla nueva? Mandale la cuenta a mi manager.

-Ya basta! ¿puedes dejar de ser un idiota? Esto ya fue demasiado. Mira, nosotros nunca hemos sido los mejores amigos, pero aun así puedo darme cuenta que estas mal. No me gusta saber que un familiar mío esta tan mal.

-Vaya, eres un buen samaritano cuando quieres Wright. -le aplaude con sarcasmo. -Si es todo entonces vete.

-Aquí estoy.. si quieres hablar habla, si quieres gritar solo grita... Maldita sea. -se acerco y tomo del cuello de la camisa al cantante. -No me importa si me golpeas pero haz algo! Deja de ser ese cascaron vacio en el que te transformaste!

Billy cerró los ojos, su tía había abierto una herida que a penas estaba empezando a cerrarse. Ahora todo lo que podía pensar era en Katherine y lo odiaba. Odiaba pensar el ella, porque le recordaba que nunca mas podría tenerla entre sus brazos. A esa maldita arpía que le había roto el corazón y que aun así amaba..

Abrió los ojos y con la mirada busco la jeringa en el sillón, no estaba allí ya que Jessica la había tirado. Ahora no había nada que pudiera poner su mente en blanco.

-¿Me estas escuchando?! -escucho la voz del castaño cerca de él, parecía molesto y a punto de golpearlo. Billy se quito las manos de su primo de el cuello de la camisa y se acerco a él.

Sus labios se estamparon contra los del castaño y ya que este estaba hablándole cuando el repentino beso se hizo presente no le dio tiempo de cerrar los labios. La lengua de el cantante se coló a la boca ajena y la exploro con ansias, con desesperación y de manera un poco brusca.

Y su mente se puso en blanco. Como si fuese un analgésico potente, el dolor desapareció, la ansiedad se esfumo y todo por un beso de el cineasta.

Sintió un golpe en la mejilla y el castaño salio corriendo de la mansión Cobra sin si quiera mirarlo.

-Ouch... -se había esfumado lo "analgésico" del beso.

Billy se sentó en el sillón de la sala, su mejilla ardía ligeramente. De alguna manera eso había funcionado... ahora no pensaba en nada mas que en Spencer.

Y eso, no sabia como tomarlo.


	2. Delirios en la mansión Cobra

Hola, Aqui les tengo un nuevo capitulo, estaba escribiendo el capitulo 1 y en mis notas estaba el capitulo 0 (si es que existe eso XD) y es este, es para que entiendan un poco mejor lo que le pasa a Billy cuando esta en la mansión cobra.

Antes que nada, gracias por sus reviews :Ami Swagi, Nami, Katie, YiNacht.

**Advertencias:** Cosas sensuales (?), Alucinaciones.

**Track 00. -Delirios en la mansión Cobra. [Pausa]**

La habitación esta oscura, no lo suficiente para no poder ver mas allá de su mano, pero lo necesario para dificultarle el ver a quien esta sobre él.

La luz de la luna entra por la ventana en pequeños rayos de luz plateada, de manera desproporcionada como si algo estuviera cubriéndola. ¿Una nube quizá?.

Los ojos del cantante van desde la ventana por donde hace tan solo un segundos la luz plateada dejo de entrar, maldijo a las nubes internamente. Y sus ojos se desviaron a la persona que estaba frente y en sima de él.

-Ahh... B-billy... -su voz, a pesar de ser un susurro taladro los oídos del cantante como si le estuviera gritando, lo aturdió un poco.

Billy apretó los parpados sintiendo las manos de aquella persona sobre su pecho, las piernas ajenas estaban a los costados de el cuerpo del cantante y podía sentir como temblaban.

Sus cuerpos chocaban, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo... Caliente, muy caliente. Las manos de Billy se movieron lentamente por las piernas ajenas, tocándolas a penas con la punta de los dedos, sintiendo como aquella piel se erizaba bajo su toque. Que perfecta sensación.

Sus manos continuaron su camino subiendo lentamente por el delgado cuerpo de su acompañante, el abdomen, el pecho, el cuello y se detuvo al llegar a su rostro. Unos ojos cafés claros lo veían bañados en lagrimas y recargados de deseo.

-Spencer... -Y se abrazo al muchacho con fuerza, mientras sus caderas se movían solas contra el cuerpo del castaño.

"Mierda, Mierda,Mierda"

La habitación del cantante se llenaba rápidamente de sonidos extraños, un poco distorsionados. Billy podía sentir la presión que ejercían los dedos del cineasta sobre su espalda.

Y el ruido del despertador acabo con todo, con la noche, con el calor, con spencer... todo desapareció.

-Mierda...

Billy Joe cobra no era de el tipo de personas que sueñan con tener a alguien en su cama, si quería acostarse con alguien simplemente lo hacía y tenía esa facilidad para hacer que las personas cayeran a sus pies solo con sonreír.

Cualquiera caía en los encantos de Cobra, excepto Spencer.

-Debo estar teniendo estos sueños porque lo bese... ¿Que rayos me pasa? -se quejo levantándose de la cama y tomando una botella de agua de el mini bar que tenia en su habitación

-Te estas volviendo loco, cariño. -Dijo una voz femenina detrás de él, Billy ni siquiera se giro para verla, sabía bien de quien se trataba. -¿Porque no me miras?

-No me llames "cariño". -refunfuño el pelinegro.

-Te quieres librar de mi porque quieres llevarte a la cama a tu primo?

-No... -Billy dejo la botella de agua y en su lugar se sirvió un whisky en las rocas. -No quiero hacer eso con spencer.

-Lo besaste,¿no?. O es acaso que eso es normal en ti, besar a cualquiera en cualquier momento.?

-Yo simplemente hago lo que se me da la gana. -respondió Billy caminando por la habitación hasta llegar al elevador, bajo hasta el primer piso y camino por la oscura habitación.

-Terminaras con el corazón roto si haces eso, cariño. -dijo la voz femenina detrás de él.

-Hahaha... ¿quien demonios eres tú para decirme eso? -respondió riendo con amargura el cantante.

-Soy simplemente yo...Se que estas solo y necesitas a alguien que te apoye... Y te digo que te romperán el corazón.

-¡Ya esta roto! No puede ser peor, pero ¿sabes? Me da igual, no te necesito, no necesito a nadie! ¡Soy el maldito Billy Joe Cobra! No necesito de nadie mas que de mi mismo!

-Mentiroso..

-¡Vete al diablo Katherine! -grito arrojando el vaso de vidrio que tenia en la mano, rompió una foto de la castaña que estaba sobre la chimenea.

Miro enojado en dirección donde había caído el vaso que ahora estaba lecho pedazos. Puso su espalda contra la pared y se dejo caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, se abrazo las rodillas mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Soy Billy Joe Cobra, no necesito a nadie mas que a mi mismo... Soy Billy Joe Cobra, no necesito a nadie mas que a mi mismo... Pero seria genial que alguien pudiera salvarme... -susurro riendo con amargura de nuevo.

El sabia que era un mentiroso.


	3. Track 01 -X-mas in hell

Hola, Aquí les traigo el que vendría siendo el capitulo tres en numeración pero en historia a penas es el numero 1 XD esta algo raro, pero bueno.

Antes que nada les agradezco por sus comentarios. Ami Swagi, .94, Isabellesainz , Criff Summerland, YiNacht, Cheeeen y mary.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos. uwu de verdad gracias.

Les dejo el nuevo capitulo entonces...

_Track 01. -X-mas in hell._

I've started a new diary and this time I have a few new reasons.

One, I have no friends left.

Two, so I can read back and remember what I did the day before.

And three, so if I die, at least I leave a nice little suicide note of my life.

La mirada intensa que tenían los actores le hacía pensar que ellos de verdad se amaban y eso era bueno, después de todo se trataba de hacerle creer al espectador que el protagonista daba la vida por la chica. La escena del beso llego después de esa mirada tan intensa, Spencer se removió un poco incomodo en su silla.

La escena se describía como un "beso apasionado" y pensar en algo así siempre le hacía recordar el beso que Cobra le había robado.

-Corte! -Grito Spencer agitando la cabeza, tratando de alejar ese recuerdo de su cerebro. El staff se le quedo viendo. ¿Había salido mal la escena? ¿Que le pasaba últimamente al cineasta?

-¿Hice algo mal...? -Pregunto la hermosa protagonista corriendo de inmediato hacía el director. El castaño negó de inmediato, no tenía un motivo real para haber detenido la escena de esa manera y era muy malo para inventar excusas, por suerte su mejor amiga estaba allí para ayudarle.

-Es hora de tomar un descanso, por eso el director detuvo el rodaje. ¿Cierto? -dijo la mujer de piel morena viendo con complicidad al castaño.

-Cierto, es hora de un descanso... 15 minutos... Ah, grabaremos las escenas de los zombies antes, quiero tenerlas hechas antes de las "vacaciones". -Dijo spencer a su equipo de producción y estos asintieron antes de dispersarse.- Gracias Shanilla, eres un ángel.

-Haha... no tienes que agradecer Spencer. -respondió la mujer con un ligero sonrojo.

-Señor director. ¿Me necesitara para la próxima escena? -pregunto la protagonista con una sonrisa coqueta dirigida al castaño.

-No, esta bien por hoy. ¿Por qué no vas a casa a descansar?

-Ah, tengo que ir a hacer las compras navideñas. Nos vemos en la cena ¿Esta bien? -la chica se abrazo del cuello del cineasta y le dio un beso en los labios, mientras lo hacía le dirigía una mirada de odio a Shanilla.

-Esta bien... -susurro el castaño con una sonrisa viendo como se alejaba la actriz. El sonido de Shanilla carraspeando su garganta lo hizo volver en si.

-¿Y que pasa? Spencer. -pregunto Shanilla poniendo las manos en la espalda. El cineasta suspiro, a su amiga nunca se le escapaba nada.

-No es nada, es solo que tuve una extraña experiencia hace unos días y por alguna razón no puedo dejar de pensar en ello.

-¿Tiene que ver con un beso? -pregunto la castaña con una sonrisa, el castaño se sonrojo notoriamente.

-¿Como lo sabes?!

-Siempre te pones nervioso cuando van a grabar las escenas de besos. Pensé que era porque tu esposa es la protagonista y te daban celos, pero luego me dices que algo paso y que no puedes dejar de pensar en ello. ¿No es lógico como llegue a esa conclusión?

Definitivamente nunca nada se le escapaba a Shanilla.

Sexo, solo sexo. Nada de sentimientos, ni cosas innecesarias. No valía la pena intentar si quiera pensar en hacer algo mas que solo sexo. Tocar, morder, rasguñar, empujar, calentar, derretir, gritar... Todas eran acciones "mecánicas", esas que uno es capaz de hacer sin involucrarse "sentimentalmente", porque los sentimientos eran innecesarios, inútiles, vanos... Y ya no los tenía, así que ¿Para que preocuparse?

Encendió un cigarrillo y se lo llevo a la boca mientras veía a la chica en turno ponerse la ropa, se habían conocido hace unos meses y desde entonces "estaban juntos", era una forma bonita de decir que solo se usaban uno al otro para tener sexo.

Billy inhalo el humo por la boca mientras la chica volteaba el rostro y le dedicaba una sonrisa, no sabía nada de ella mas que su nombre y que estaba casada, que no era feliz y que estaba pensando dejar a su esposo por quien sabe que cosa, sinceramente no le importaba. Ella estaba justo allí sentada a la orilla de su cama y aun así parecía tan ajena.

-Entonces, ¿Nos vemos la próxima semana? -preguntó el cantante y la chica se rió por el comentario.

-No, la próxima semana estaré ocupada... Ya sabes, los preparativos para la fiesta de año nuevo de la que soy beneficiaria. ¿Vendrás?

-Lo pensare nena. -dijo con una sonrisa antes de guiñarle el ojo la chica sonrió antes de suspirar.

-¿Porque no hay mas hombres como tú?

-Porque soy Billy Joe cobra, nadie es ni parecido a mi... soy bien parecido, famoso, talentoso y bueno en la cama. Aunque eso ultimo ya lo sabes ¿no?

-Y mas que bien... -dijo sonrojada y tomando su bolso se levanto de la cama. -¿Que harás en navidad? ¿Saldrás con alguien o algo así..?

-No sé, lo mas probable es que me quede aquí. No tengo muchas ganas de salir. -apago el cigarro y de inmediato tomo otro. -¿Tú que harás?

-Ah, algo aburrido de seguro. Una tonta cena con la familia. -se acerco a la cama y le quito el cigarro que el cantante estaba por encender. .-Si logro escaparme vendré a verte.

-Genial, así te daré... tu blanca navidad. -no pudo evitar reír al ver como el rostro de la mujer se ponía completamente rojo. Se levanto y se puso la bata para acompañarla a la puerta como si fuera un caballero. (Cosa que no era).

-Vendré en navidad entonces, nos vemos Billy.

-Nos vemos Mallory. -se despidió el cantante y se quedo viéndola hasta que desapareció en el camino. Iba a entrar a su casa cuando vio que otro auto se acercaba ¿Era Mallory que regresaba? No, no era el mismo auto, aunque conocía aquel Aston martin vanquish de color rojo, le pertenecía al cineasta.

Billy cerro la puerta después de entrar y se recargo en ella. ¿Que rayos le pasaba? Estaba algo nervioso ya que no había hablado con el castaño desde el día en el que lo beso. Aun no había inventado ninguna excusa por si Spencer quería saber la razón de aquel beso.

La puerta fue golpeada seguida del timbre, Billy se acomodo el cabello y se cerro la bata antes de abrir poniendo su mejor cara de galán, pero quien estaba en la puerta no era Spencer.

-Jessica...

-¿Esperabas a alguien?

-No... -hizo un pequeño puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos, estaba decepcionado. -¿Que quieres ahora?

-Navidad... -respondió la muchacha cruzándose de brazos también. -Quiero que vengas a casa en navidad.

-Tú mamá me odia aun por el desastre de... aquel día. No voy a ir, gracias por la invitación. -trato de cerrar la puerta, pero la morena la empujo con facilidad, había olvidado que tan fuerte era esa chica.

-No te odia, así que ve a casa en navidad.

-Lo pensare... ¿Esta bien? Ahora, sal de aquí... Estoy ocupado.

-¿Ocupado drogándote? -cuestiono la morena entrecerrando los ojos.

-Tal vez... -respondió el cantante encogiéndose de hombros, no sabía exactamente desde cuando o porque, pero Jessica Wright siempre lo presionaba para que hiciera (o dejara de hacer) cosas. Tal vez la chica solo lo quería mucho.

-Te estaré esperando y si no vas vendré por ti y te llevare a la fuerza. -Dijo la chica poniendo el puño cerrado frente a la cara del mayor, Billy sabía que Jessica lo golpearía (y muy fuerte) si faltaba.

No quería ir a la fiesta,reunión o cualquier cosa que fuera lo que iban a hacer en la casa Wright. No quería encontrarse con el castaño aun. ¿Que podía decirle?

Sabes, te bese el otro día porque soy un maldito adicto y quería poner mi mente en blanco. Ah resulto bien, gracias.

Oh, también he estado teniendo sueños contigo en el que te hago de casi todo... también ha resultada bien, gracias.

-Claro... -El día había llegado, pero a pesar de estar vestido se quedo en su casa escribiendo algunas cosas en su "diario".

25 de diciembre 1:00 A.M Mansión Cobra.

Merry Christmas.

Eso es lo que dice la gente en Navidad, verdad?

Excepto que normalmente tienen a alguien para decírselo.

Tienen amigos y familiares, y no están como locos abrazados a su árbol de navidad que fue adornado con fotos de ese hombre hermoso llamado Billy.

Esas personas que no están fuera de sus mentes, no escriben en un diario. Y definitivamente no están viendo su espíritu coagular en una cuchara dentro de su Mansión en Beberly Hills.

No hablé con ninguna persona hoy.

Pensé, "¿por qué debería arruinar su jodida Navidad.'"

He comenzado un nuevo diario, y esta vez tengo un par de nuevos motivos.

Uno, no tengo amigos. Dos, así puedo leer hacia atrás y recordar lo que hice el día anterior. Y tres, si me muero, por lo menos dejaré una linda y pequeña nota de suicidio de mi vida.

Somos solo tu y yo diario.

Welcome to my fucked up life."

Su teléfono sonó, y ahora se encontraba de mala gana en la puerta de la casa de la familia Wright. Su prima daba miedo cuando se lo proponía.

Toco el timbre y se encontró con un muy bien vestido cineasta, el cual parecía estar serio hasta que vio al cantante parado en la puerta.

-He-hey... Billy. -saludo el castaño con nerviosismo en la voz.

-Spence... -respondió Billy casi sonriendo por la expresión de nervios que tenia el castaño justo en ese momento. -Jessica me invito.

-Lo sé... Ah, pasa. -susurro haciéndose a un lado para que el cantante entrara. Billy se rasco la nuca mirando hacía adentro, no había nadie cerca de el pasillo de entrada, tampoco había nadie detrás de él. ¿Podrían hablar tranquilos?

-Oye... sobre lo de... -y no pudo decir nada mas ya que el castaño lo interrumpió.

-Esta bien, se que no querías hacerlo. -Billy frunció el ceño ligeramente, claro que quería hacerlo, por eso lo hizo!. No le gustaba que se adelantaran a lo que iba a decir. Miro sobre la puerta una extraña cosa colgada allí, sonrió para si mismo antes de llamar la atención del castaño (que estaba volteando en otra dirección)

-Oye, Spence.

-¿He? -y en el momento en que el cineasta volteo a ver al cantante este se acerco y le estampo un beso en los labios, al igual que la vez pasada el castaño fue tomado por sorpresa así que no pudo cerrar sus labios a tiempo y Billy profundizo el ósculo.

A pesar de sus intentos por alejar al moreno no logro nada, así que simplemente se quedo quieto odiándose por estar aceptando un beso de Cobra. El beso termino justo a tiempo para que los dos pudieran recuperar el aire que les faltaba a sus pulmones, mientras el rostro del cineasta mostraba un llamativo color rojo, el rostro de Billy apenas mostraba un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿Y eso porque demonios? -pregunto el castaño cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos.

-Porque estamos debajo del muérdago. -dijo el cantante señalando lo que colgaba sobre la puerta -¿No es eso lo que se hace?

-Solo entra de una vez, Cobra. -respondió el castaño viéndolo con furia, pensando en que Billy simplemente se estaba burlando de él. Spencer se fue primero dejando le la puerta abierta al moreno, el cantante tomo el muérdago, seguro después le serviría para tener una excusa para volver a besar al castaño.

Camino por el pasillo metiendo las manos en las bolsas de su saco, pensando en una explicación lógica del porque había besado a su primo por segunda vez y el por qué estaba tan ansioso de hacerlo de nuevo.

Ya lo había sentido en una ocasión, pero ahora lo había confirmado con ese beso... Besar a Spencer lo hacía dejar de pensar en todo lo que estaba destrozándolo, al parecer después de todo seguía teniendo una esperanza de salvación y esa era: Spencer.

Camino hasta donde estaban todos y saludo con un simple "Hey, Billy Joe Cobra ha llegado a alegrarles la existencia con su presencia."

Bueno, eso no era nada simple...Pero era muy "Billy Joe Cobra".

Todos los presentes sonrieron ante el peculiar saludo, todos excepto dos personas. Una era spencer, que aun estaba algo enojado por el beso que le había robado el cantante. Los ojos de Billy estaban puestos sobre la otra persona en la habitación que no estaba sonriendo, mas bien parecía estar en shock.

Spencer noto la mirada del cantante asi que una vez que este se acerco lo suficiente para no gritarle suspiro y sonrió presentándolos.

-Billy ella es mi esposa Mallory. Mallory cariño, él es mi primo Billy Joe Cobra.

Y los ojos del cantante se encontraron con los de la pelirroja. Estuvieron el silencio simplemente viéndose fijamente, Mallory sentía que aquellos ojos tan profundos podían matarla solo con estar fijos en ella.

Nunca había visto una mirada tan fría en el cantante.

Billy daba miedo cuando se lo proponía.


	4. track 02 -Lies OF The Beautiful People

Hola! Aquí les traigo otro capitulo de este fic uwu.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer por sus comentarios Noerose1314, mary, Katie, katyblackheart678 y Lolo. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar.

También les pido disculpas por tardar en actualizar este fic, pero he estado dándole prioridad al que me piden mas. Pero bueno tratare de actualizar este mas rápido también.

Les dejo el capitulo.

Track 02. - Lies OF The Beautiful People

But we've got these ugly scars

On our infected hearts

Maybe it's time for a change

Yeah

Aun si la mirada de Billy era gélida y casi asesina, su sonrisa mostraba una calidez que nadie podía explicar con palabras. Spencer se vio obligado a interponerse entre la mirada de su primo y la de su esposa, pues una pequeña parte de él había detectado algo entre los dos y conociendo a Billy siendo un rompe corazones no dudaba que este pudiera enamorar a cualquier chica solo con verla intensamente.

Seguramente el cantante no se detendría aun si se trataba de la esposa de su primo.

-Billy... -musito el cineasta tapando con su cuerpo a su esposa. El cantante vio a los ojos de el castaño ya sin la expresión gélida en sus orbes.

-I-iré por algo de ponche, cariño. -dijo de inmediato la pelirroja, spencer asintió despacio con la cabeza. Una vez que Mallory se alejo Billy dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ella es muy hermosa. ¿Porque no la conocí antes?

-No lo sé, tu fuiste el que se alejo de la familia... Y nunca respondiste a la invitación que te envié.

-Creo que no me llego la invitación bro, tal vez estaba de viaje cuando fue la boda. -respondió el moreno apretando un poco los puños. -Tu esposa es en verdad un encanto, que lastima que no la vi con su vestido de novia.

En realidad Billy si había visto a Mallory con el vestido de novia, estaba de mas decir lo que habían hecho después de que ella se casara, pero usando el vestido. Pensar en eso lo hacía sentir un cretino.

-¿Billy, estas bien? -casi se vio obligado a preguntar el castaño cuando el cantante se mantuvo inesperadamente serio.

-Si... -justo en ese momento empezó a sonar música tranquila, y algunas parejas empezaron a bailar como solían hacerlo en la fiesta navideña, se podría decir que era una tradición...Una tradición estúpida si le preguntaban a Billy.

-¿Quieres bailar? -pregunto el moreno de manera casual, el castaño arrugo un poco las cejas.

-¿Bailar? ¿contigo?

-Obviamente... Te considere ese placer, Wright. -le sonrió con coquetería y le guiño el ojo, las mejillas del castaño se sonrojaron con ligereza.

-Lo siento pero declinare la oferta, yo no se bailar, tengo dos pies izquierdos... Y no quiero que tus pies salgan afectados.

-Oh! Que amable de tu parte! Entonces... ¿Puedo sacar a bailar a tu esposa?

-¿?! - La pregunta fue realizada también de modo casual como si realmente no le importara mucho la respuesta. A Spencer en realidad no le importaba con quien bailara su esposa, sin embargo por alguna razón se sentía molesto.

-Iré a preguntarle a ella. -Fue la respuesta sencilla del cantante y camino hasta la pelirroja. -Vamos a bailar. -No fue una petición.

La pelirroja y el moreno se movían por todo el salón bailando a la mirada de el castaño el cual estaba tomando un poco de champagne fingiendo que no le importaba.

-Así que, estas casada con mi pequeño y amado primo.

-Yo no sabía que era tu primo...

-¿Si lo hubieras sabido te hubieras acostado con alguien mas? ¿Sabes como reaccionara Spencer cuando se entere? Dime. -el agarre de Billy se volvió mas fuerte con cada palabra.

-¿?! -la pelirroja levanto la mirada hacía el rostro del cantante, allí estaba la mirada gélida de nuevo. -¿Se lo dirás a Spencer? -pregunto temerosa la actriz.

-Déjame proponerte algo... -le susurro el cantante al oído.

La fiesta continuo sin inconvenientes, al final de la cena Billy se retiro sin tocar nada de su plato. La madre de Spencer, Jane, nunca había visto al moreno de esa forma, normalmente Billy amaba lo que ella cocinaba y los postres con mantequilla de maní, sin embargo esta vez no había tocado nada.

-¿Crees que le pase algo malo, cariño? -le pregunto a su hijo, Spencer que veía la puerta por donde minutos antes el moreno se había ido entrecerró los ojos.

-No lo sé, estoy un poco preocupado. Pero es Billy de quien hablamos, tal vez solo quiere a alguien que le ponga atención.

-¿Porque no tú?... Amor. -intervino la pelirroja. -Creo que seria genial que te llevaras mejor con él.

-¿Yo? ¿con Billy? Ja, eso es imposible. -rio por lo bajo negando con la cabeza. -No tenemos nada en común.

-Eso no quita que es tu primo, deberías tratar de hacer algo por él. Tal vez esta deprimido por la perdida de su novia, o alguien esta acosándolo o no tiene con quien hablar! -sin poder evitarlo la voz de la pelirroja subió de tono.

-¿Como sabes eso...? -pregunto el castaño enarcando una ceja.

-Porque yo lo admiro y...! -la pelirroja cerró la boca de pronto, tenía que medir sus palabras. No podía decir que se había estado viendo con Billy y que esas veces en la mansión cobra, mientras ella fingía estar poniéndose la ropa podía ver atraves del espejo la expresión de soledad que ponía el cantante. No podía decir que lo había sentido temblar por las noches, que lo había consolado después de que el cantante tuviera terribles pesadillas y que se sabía el nombre de Katherine porque Billy lo decía entre sollozos cuando creía que ella dormía...No podía decir nada de eso.

No podía decir que conocía la fragilidad de el cantante. Los ojos de la actriz se llenaron de lagrimas.

-¿Mallory...? - el castaño se sorprendió de ver llorar a su esposa, de inmediato la envolvió en sus brazos. -Si es y tan importante para ti lo haré. ¿Esta bien?

-Bien...

La mansión cobra estaba a oscuras, como ya era una costumbre. Las botellas de whisky, ron, tequila estaban esparcidas por el piso. Billy se encontraba acostado en el suelo con los pies sobre el sillón, con una botella de vodka al lado y la guitarra sobre el pecho, mientras tocaba unas notas al azar sin tener ningún ritmo en realidad.

Well this ain't no sideshow

This is the great unknown

This is the poison we take

Yeah

Save yourself from all the lies of the beautiful people

It's time to run from the lies of the beautiful people.

I feel so traumatized

Doped up and televised

Life can be cruel and insane

Yeah

Le dio un beso a su guitarra susurrando un "no has perdido el toque ,nena". Se levanto dejando su guitarra sobre el sillón y se paso los dedos por el cabello el cual estaba húmedo aun. Le dio un trago a la botella de vodka y camino hacía la cocina, su celular estaba vibrando sobre la mesa y el podía ver las letras de "Llamada entrante Jessica Wright" tapando la imagen de fondo (que era de él mismo).

No iba a contestar a las llamadas de su prima, seguramente era para decirle. "ven a tal cosa" Después de todo era 31 de diciembre, Billy no se sentía con ganas de salir a festejar.

-Eso parece casi una blasfemia... El gran Billy Joe cobra no quiere salir a festejar. -dijo una voz detrás de él, de nuevo sus alucinaciones lo atacaban... dejo el vodka de lado y se sirvió un poco de agua. -¿No vas a responderme?

-No estoy loco.

-¿No? -la voz de Katherine sonaba burlona.

-No lo estoy, deberías desaparecer y dejar de joderme de una vez.

-Te sentirías muy solo sin mi, un loco necesita de otro.

"Definitivamente es una alucinación creada por mi mente, Kat no era así..." se recordó Cobra mientras escuchaba el timbre sonar.

-¿Mm? ¿Quien demonios vienen a esta hora? -con paso perezoso se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con Spencer.

-Hey Billy. -saludo.

-Hey Spence... Deberías solo entrar Bro, después de todo tienes llave. -dijo el moreno entrando y dejando la puerta abierta para que el cineasta entrara.

-No quería interrumpir en caso de que tuvieras visita, escuche que hablabas con alguien... -dijo mientras entraba y buscaba a la persona con la que Billy hablaba.

-Por teléfono... ¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar?

-No gracias. ¿Vas a hacer algo esta noche?

-No...

-Entonces, deberías venir a.. -Billy lo interrumpió

-No.

-Deberías salir mas.

-¿Desde cuando te interesa si salgo o no? -cuestiono el cantante volviendo a tomar su botella de vodka.

-Estoy preocupado por ti... toda la familia lo esta.

-No necesito que se preocupen por mi. Gracias por venir. -respondió tajante el moreno.

-No me iré sin ti.

-¿Y que harás Wright? ¿Obligarme?

-Esta claro que contigo no puedo usar la fuerza, y tampoco es como si fuera a obligarte a ir a un lugar donde no quieres estar... -el castaño metió las manos a las bolsillos de su pantalón negro. -Podemos quedarnos y hablar.

-¿Hablar? ¿De que?

-De ti...

-¿Estas listo para escuchar algo mas largo que la biblia? -pregunto Billy enarcando una ceja.

-solo si lo resumes hasta lo que te tiene así...tan diferente. ¿Es por tu prometida? -el pecho del cantante sintió una ligera presión, mas si le dolió su rostro no mostró sentimiento alguno.

-Ella esta muerta, no creo que importe mucho.

-Deja de hacerte el duro! De verdad, si algo te molesta seria mejor si lo compartieras, de alguna manera aminoraría el dolor... Yo quiero ser de ayuda para ti.

Billy mantuvo su mirada en Spencer, no habían hablado desde navidad y ahora el cineasta se presentaba diciéndole que se preocupaba por el..no era algo muy creíble.

-¿Mallory te dijo algo? -pregunto en un tono neutral que hacía que la pregunta sonara mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

-¿Que tiene que ver mi esposa aquí?

-...

-...

-¿Quieres hacer algo por mi? -pregunto Billy dejando la botella sobre la mesa.

-Si.

-Tengamos sexo...

Fue la respuesta de Billy mientras acortaba el espacio entre los dos y acercaba sus labios a los del cineasta.

Ese el el final del capitulo.

Espero que les guste. #Billy es tan sensual. XD ¿A quien le gustaria ser Spencer?

Saludos.


	5. Track03-El descenso hacia la decadencia

Hola! Aquí les traigo otro capitulo de este fic, decidí subirlo ahorita porque si no lo hacia ya no iba a poder actualizar hasta el año que viene.

0w0 bueno antes que nada gracias por sus comentarios Noerose1314, Gracias por agregar a favoritos. Ami Swagi, quiero mi marsopa! Gracias por sus comentarios Isabellesainz, YiNacht, Mary y Billy joe.

Ahora si, este es uno de los capítulos mas dramáticos que he escrito! jaja, lo que pasa espero que lo entiendan

0w0 bueno les dejo el cap.

**Advertencia: **Uso de sustancias nocivas para la salud, di no a las drogas.

Track 03. -El descenso hacia la decadencia.

Life Is Beautiful

You can't quit until you try

You can't live until you die

You can't learn to tell the truth

Until you learn to lie.

Los labios del cantante presionaron contra los del cineasta con rudeza. Mientras un brazo del moreno se colaba por la espalda bajo la ropa de spencer, la otra se mantuvo firme en la nuca del menor evitando que se alejara. Las manos del castaño se mantuvieron a sus costados hasta que sintió el beso profundizarse, intento en vano echar su cabeza hacía atrás para romper el beso pero no lo logro, el ósculo era rudo y mas salvaje que los que antes Billy le había robado...Casi era doloroso.

Las manos del cineasta fueron a los hombros contrarios y empujaron con fuerza pero no logro mover lo ni un solo centímetro. Mientras el aire empezaba a faltar le por impulso su mandíbula se cerro con fuerza, Billy se retiro unos centímetros con la mirada entrecerrada, Spencer respiraba agitado tratando de recuperarse cuando de pronto sintió que caía y su espalda golpeo con fuerza el suelo.

-Ugh..! -Los parpados del cineasta se cerraron con fuerza, mientras el dolor se expandía por su espalda y su cabeza (la cual también se había golpeado al caer al piso). Sus Brazos y piernas fueron inmovilizados por Billy que estaba sobre él con la mirada fija en el rostro del moreno. La mirada fría que tenia en ese momento hacía temblar ligeramente al castaño.

-Por la fuerza entonces... -susurro el moreno apretando mas el agarre de las muñecas contrarias.

-¿Que rayos estas diciendo?! ¡suéltame, ahora! -ordeno el castaño tratando de parecer serio, pero su pulso estaba acelerado y estaba luchando para no tener un ataque de pánico.

-Ja... -No hubo respuesta por parte del cantante, solo una media sonrisa que ponía aun mas nervioso al cineasta.

-Te digo que me suel..ugh...! -No pudo terminar la frase porque un quejido escapo de lo mas profundo de su garganta cuando sintió los dientes del cantante hundirse con saña en su cuello. -Mng...basta...

-Solo te regreso la mordida que me diste antes...

-Ya suéltame... -Y de nuevo no hubo respuesta de el cantante, la presión contra el cuerpo del castaño aumento, el segundo en el que sus muñecas fueron puestas juntas fue desaprovechado porque no sabia que hacer.

¿Que podía hacer? Ni siquiera sabía como era que todo había terminado de esa manera. Otro beso rudo llego hasta su boca dejando a Spencer sin respiración y con el pensamiento nublado, no podía creer que Billy estuviera haciéndole eso.

-Ngh... -un ligero temblor se apoderaba de el cuerpo del cineasta mientras sentía los labios del cantante bajar por su cuello y la mano libre de Billy se le colaba bajo la ropa. Un sonido llego desde el saco negro de Spencer, era el tono espacial para las llamadas de Mallory y fue ese mismo tono que lo "trajo a la realidad". Empujo sus dos brazos con fuerza logrando liberarse y sin pensarlo mucho le dio un golpe en la cara al cantante. El golpe fue fuerte, en la mejilla del moreno el cual se desequilibro un momento dándole tiempo al castaño de liberar sus piernas también y alejarse hasta que su espalda choco con una de las paredes.

-_**Oh! acaban de golpearte directo en la cara cariño...**_ -escucho la voz burlona de Katherine mientras una de sus manos estaba sobre el lugar que antes Spencer había golpeado. -_**Deberías sacarlo de aquí, antes de que hagas algo peor que violarlo. **_

-... -Billy levanto la mirada hacía spencer que seguía atónito temblando con la espalda en la pared. El cantante se levanto y se acerco al castaño, parecía que iba a devolverle el golpe pero en lugar de eso su mano se cerró con fuerza sobre el brazo del castaño, lo jalo hasta la puerta y lo arrojo fuera con fuerza (casi haciendo caer a spencer por los escalones frente a su puerta.)

-No vuelvas por aquí... o no me haré responsable de lo que te pase Wright. -dicho eso cerró con fuerza la puerta. Sentía ardor y dolor en el rostro y eso solo incrementaba la furia que sentía, no ayudaba de nada que Katherine estuviera burlándose de él.

-Al diablo con el maldito salvavidas... Definitivamente no necesito de nadie!

-**Bien dicho cariño!**

-Kat... nos vamos de fiesta... -Dijo el moreno echándose el cabello hacia atrás y tomando las llaves de uno de sus autos.

-**Con "fiesta" te refieres a que vas a ir a drogarte...? Cariño.**

-No preguntes Kat...

Fue hasta la cochera y entro en su Maybach exelero negro, mientras la puerta de la cochera se abría logro ver el Aston Martin de Spencer, y acelero a fondo chocando el auto del cineasta que por suerte aun no subía en el.

-¿Que demonios..?! -Grito el castaño viendo su auto, la ventanilla del conductor se bajo y Billy se asomo sonriendo.

-Eso es por golpear mi hermoso rostro. -Como si no fuera suficiente le hizo una seña obscena con el dedo y después arranco alejándose.

Se había comportado como un inmaduro al chocar el auto del cineasta, pero bueno Billy Joe Cobra era algo inmaduro después de todo.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-

Cuando alguien famoso y quería probar de todos los excesos tenía la facilidad de poder entrar a los lugares mas V.I.P de toda la ciudad, para Billy era fácil hacerlo, después de todo era un famoso cantante.

Y si Billy quería tomar mas de la cuenta nadie le decía nada.

Y si Billy quería probar extrañas sustancias en su cuerpo nadie le decía nada.

Y si el corazón de Billy no aguantaba tanta porquería... Bueno, eso era problema suyo... bien se lo había advertido Katherine o mejor dicho la alucinación de "Katherine".

-**¿No crees que es suficiente? Es el doble de lo que normalmente usas...**

-Cállate Katherine.-respondió malhumorado el cantante.

-Me llamo Lola. -respondió la chica a su lado pensando que hablaba con ella.

-**Cariño, si continuas así tu corazón va a detenerse. La heroína causa posible paro respiratorio, coma o la muerte... ¿Estas consciente de que te estas matando por ser tan idiota?**

-Aja... -entrecerró los ojos mientras con una sonrisa veía a Katherine. -¿Te he dicho que te ves hermosa...?

-**Bueno, eso es problema tuyo... No soy yo el que esta a punto de colapsar... **

Después de eso todo se volvió negro, como si todos los recuerdos desde ese punto hubieran sido arrancados.

¿Que pasaba ahora? ¿Que pasaba justo ahora?

Billy no estaba muy seguro, estaba en un lugar oscuro y no podía moverse. Tardo en darse cuenta que se encontraba en la mansión cobra, una versión oscura y retorcida de la mansión cobra. Todos estaba hecho pedazos, sobre el suelo, los cuadros y fotos de el estaban aun en su lugar, pero sus ojos eran tapados por una gran mancha negra.

Un suspiro lo hizo dirigir su mirada a la cornisa sobre la chimenea donde Katherine estaba sentada balanceando sus pies.

-**Te lo advertí, te dije que tu corazón podía detenerse...**

-...

-**Imagínate el encabezado de mañana. "Famoso cantante, Billy Joe Cobra muere por sobredosis de Heroína" o alguna sustancia extraña, que se yo.** -dijo la castaña moviendo los brazos "dramatizando"

-...estoy muerto...?

-**No, Bueno si, pero no. Creo que podríamos decir que estas mas muerto que vivo, cariño. Incluso antes de que tu corazón se detuviera...** -Bajo de un salto de la chimenea y camino acercándose al cantante. -Pero estas vivo aun, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

-... -Billy cerro los ojos, podía escuchar el sonido de sirenas, la maquina de latidos que sonaba con un repetido "pii" y el sonido de alguien hablando ceca de él.

-**Los paramedicos aun no se rinden contigo... Pero están por hacerlo... ¿Tienes miedo Billly, de morir? **

-Te veré pronto, Katherine... supongo. -susurro el moreno dejándose envolver por la oscuridad.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

Spencer caminaba con una taza de café en la mano mientras Mallory cambiaba los canales en la televisión. El cineasta se froto el adolorido cuello, Billy había dejado una marca muy notoria, extrañamente su esposa no le pregunto nada sobre como la había obtenido.

-¿Quieres café? -pregunto el castaño ofreciendo le su taza a la pelirroja la cual lo tomo con mucho cuidado.

-Gracias cariño. -le respondió con una sonrisa la cual el castaño correspondió antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios a la actriz. -¿En que canal iba a salir el reportaje sobre tu película?

-En el mismo de la otra vez... -respondió de manera distraída mientras caminaba hacia la cocina para servirse otra taza de café, era extraño por alguna razón no sintió nada al besar a su esposa.

-Estaré demasiado cansado hasta para sentir algo, supongo. -fue la excusa que se dio a si mismo antes de tomar su taza y regresar a la sala justo cuando por el televisor daban las noticias de los famosos.

[Y en otras noticias, tenemos una Noticia de ultimo minuto!

Nos acaban de informar que esta madrugada el famoso Cantante Pop Billy Joe Cobra fue ingresado de emergencia al hospital, mucho se a especulado en los últimos minutos sobre el por qué de este repentino ingreso a urgencias. Por las redes sociales se esparcen comentarios sobre el cantante donde especula que el hombre fue ingresado sin signos vitales ...]

Spencer no escucho nada mas que su taza romperse al caer al piso. Mallory estaba frente a él moviendo lo de los hombros mientras decía algo, pero el cerebro del cineasta parecía desconectado mientras su mirada se mantenía fija en las letras de la televisión.

El chofer fue el encargado de llevarlos esta vez, porque tanto Spencer como Mallory estaban demasiado nerviosos para conducir,el hospital estaba rodeado por montones de reporteros que se peleaban por ser los primeros en reportar la verdad sobre Billy, trataron también de sacarle algunas palabras al castaño pero este seguía en shock incapaz de decir nada.

-Aun no sabemos nada, Spencer. -su hermana ya estaba allí, respondiendo a una pregunta que no recordaba haber hecho. Cerca de ellos estaba parado un hombre vestido de negro, con cabello rojo, ojos verde aqua y lentes de pasta gruesa, mirando intensamente al cineasta hasta que se acerco.

-Bobby?

-Spencer...

¿Quien es él? -pregunto Mallory.

-Es un acosador de Billy. -respondió de inmediato Spencer.

-Soy su amigo, y ahora mismo su representante. -dijo empujando sus lentes hacia arriba de su cabeza.

-¿Sabes como esta?

-No esta muerto, si eso es lo que quieres saber... así que no, aun no pueden tratar de quitarle su dinero.

-... -el comentario hizo al cineasta fruncir el ceño.

-Nosotros no queremos su dinero! -intervino la pelirroja de inmediato.

-Si,claro. Ustedes solo están al pendiente de él porque son su familia. -dijo en tono socarrón el pelirrojo. El cineasta lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa con fuerza.

-Déjate de tonterías y dinos de una vez como esta Billy.

-Aleja tus manos de mi Wright. -dijo Bobby soltándose del agarre del castaño para luego sacudirse como si hubieran ensuciado. -Como manager de Billy y como su amigo, es mi deber decirles a ustedes, su "familia" que el no tiene interés alguno en que ustedes sepan algo sobre él, así que dejen de ocupar espacio aquí y váyanse de una vez o haré que los de seguridad los saquen.

-...

La expresión de enojo en los hermanos Wright fue la misma, Bobby no se salvo del puñetazo que Jessica le dio y mientras el alboroto se formaba en la sala de espera Spencer fue a pedir informes a uno de los doctores logrando entra a la habitación del moreno.

Cerró la puerta tras de él viendo la única cama que se encontraba en la habitación, el sonido del monitor cardíaco era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, al acercarse pudo escuchar la débil respiración del moreno el cual estaba con unos tubos de oxigeno.

-Billy...? -la voz del castaño salio mas bajita de lo que le hubiera gustado, con cuidado toco la mano del cantante pasando sus dedos por la intravenosa que le habían puesto. Miro en silencio el rostro del moreno, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, el moretón de su mejilla, ese que le había hecho cuando lo golpeo.

Los ojos del cineasta se llenaron de lagrimas, nunca se había imaginado que vería a su primo en ese estado, tan frágil con todos esos aparatos que no sabían bien para que servían.

Los dedos del cineasta se envolvieron con cuidado a los dedos del cantante, mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos hasta la cama.

-Lo siento... -susurro -De verdad lo siento... si yo, si yo me hubiera dado cuenta antes de como estabas... si hubiera puesto mas atención a las señales, a tus cambios.. tu no estarías aquí ahora mismo. -puso sus rodillas en el piso y recargo su frente el la mano del cantante con mucho cuidado. -Lamento no haberme dado cuenta... lamento haber creado esta brecha entre nosotros. -Spencer no pudo evitar el nudo que se le formo en la garganta mientras seguía llorando. -Te salvare... de todos tus demonios, recuperare al Baruch de antes, al que era mi mejor amigo al que era mi...Te lo prometo.

-Señor, no puede estar aquí. -la voz de la enfermera lo sobresalto un poco.

-Ya me iba... -respondió el castaño levantándose, dándole una ultima mirada al cantante antes de salir.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Billy abrió los ojos despacio.

-Spencer... -el mismo tenía ganas de llorar también.

**Allí el final del capitulo, lamento no haber puesto lemon XD pero en el próximo capitulo saldrá algo muy sensual entre Billy y Spencer. (lemonoso (?))**

**Comenta "Mas drama que en una novela" si te pareció que el capitulo estuvo muy dramático XD**

**0w0 díganme que les pareció, estoy encantada de recibir sus comentarios.**

**Saludos y felices fiestas!**


	6. Track 04 -Pray For Me

Hola criaturitas de odin!

Un nuevo capitulo de este fic. Espero que les guste.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a sus comentarios, me hace muy feliz que les guste mi historia.

Gracias 0v0 Saludos~

* * *

><p><strong>Track 04. -Pray For Me. <strong>

_And all I ask of her is_

_Pray for me,_

_'Cause I don't want to_

_Pray for me,_

_If you love me._

Era incomodo mantenerse quieto en un lugar en el que en primer lugar no querías estar. El cantante paso la mirada por la habitación por décima vez en media hora, nada había cambiado. La cama era incomoda, la habitación estaba muy iluminada, las flores que le habían llevado eran feas (según él), no tenia nada que hacer y se sentía mareado cada vez que trataba de levantarse. Odiaba ese lugar, lo odiaba casi tanto como...Pensándolo bien no odiaba nada tanto como el estar allí.

Se recostó viendo el techo, sus dedos se movían inquietos sobre sus brazos presionando y rasgando su piel, esto continuo hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse y sus manos fueron separadas.

—Deja de hacerte daño. -Dijo una voz masculina haciendo presión contra sus dedos, pero no era la voz que Billy quería escuchar en ese momento.

—Déjame en paz, Bobby... -contesto con desdén tratando de alejar su mano de la del pelirrojo, pero la presión que este ejercía en la mano del cantante le impedía moverse sin lastimarse. Vio a una enfermera poner algo en su suero de nuevo y después retirarse por orden de Bobby.

—Voy a cortarte las uñas, si continuas así dejaras marcas de rasguños por todo tu brazo.

—Haz lo que quieras idiota... -susurro como respuesta viendo la bolsa de suero como si fuese la cosa mas interesante del mundo, se quedo quieto mientras Bobby le cortaba las uñas. Sus brazos y sus clavículas estaban llenos de marcas rojas que él mismo se hacia en sus momentos de ansiedad, empezaba con ligeros toques y sin notarlo terminaba encajando sus uñas con fuerza, por suerte aun en sus ataques de ansiedad estaba tan cuerdo como para mantener sus manos alejadas de sus rostro. Su mayor atractivo visible.

—Tu cabello ha crecido un poco también. -Dijo Bobby pasando sus dedos por el cabello negro azabache del cantante el cual movió la cabeza hacia un lado terminando el contacto. —¿Debería cortarlo también?

—No te atrevas a cortar mi cabello y deja de tocarme.

—¿He? No me pidas cosas imposibles, como podría no tocarte cuando estas tan indefenso? -pregunto Bobby poniendo su mano por encima de la rodilla del Billy. —Deberías ser agradecido conmigo, después de todo te protegí de la prensa! Gracias a mi todo el mundo cree que tuviste un accidente automovilístico y no una sobredosis.

—¿Y eso...? -pregunto el moreno alejando la mano del pelirrojo de su cuerpo.

—Tu popularidad bajaría si todos se enteraran que eres un drogadicto. ¿No crees? Y es mejor que todos crean que solo tuviste un problema con tu auto y que tienes la pierna rota! -Dicho esto le dio un fuerte golpe en la rodilla, Billy se doblo de dolor pero ningún sonido abandono su boca ya que la otra mano del pelirrojo estaba cubriéndola. —Shh.. No queremos que la gente piense que te maltrato ¿verdad?

—Ugh... -fulmino con la mirada a Bobby y después apretó los ojos.

Cuando Billy abrió los ojos de nuevo el pelirrojo estaba entrando a la habitación, con un gran ramo de tulipanes amarillos. El cantante se incorporo de a poco para quedar sentado, el dolor en su rodilla le impedía mover la pierna.

—¿Como estas hoy? -pregunto Bobby con una sonrisa, no hubo respuesta por parte de Cobra. —¿Te gustan? Una chica linda me pidió que te las trajera, ella es tan bonita que no pude resistirme.

—... Mallory.

—¿Como lo supiste? -pregunto sorprendido arrojando las flores a la basura. —Ademas de acostarte con ella aprendiste las cosas que le gustan?

—No. Bobby, te estas comportando extraño...

—Claro que no. Tu piensas que todos se comportan raro cuando los ves seguido. últimamente solo me estas viendo a mi.

—¿A venido alguien mas? -pregunto el cantante, hace unos días había tenido un sueño con Spencer y ahora se encontraba deseando una visita del cineasta.

—Nadie. -fue la respuesta inmediata de Bobby antes de salir de la habitación de nuevo.

Las horas pasaban lentas cuando estaba despierto y cuando estaba dormido le parecían solo unos minutos. Si no lo había matado la sobredosis lo haría el aburrimiento, mientras miraba el techo escucho la puerta abrirse y no intento levantarse porque imaginaba que se trataba de Bobby.

—Billy, cariño.

—¿Mallory? -Sintió primero el abrazo de la mujer antes de poder darse cuenta de que ya estaba cerca, la abrazo también. Era un gran alivio ver a alguien mas que no fuera una enfermera nada atractiva y al idiota psicópata de Bobby. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo pudo sentarse y atrajo a la pelirroja con él sentándola sobre sus piernas. Mallory gimoteo abrazándose al cantante.

—Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien...-se alejo para ver al moreno a los ojos, gruesas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas. —No tienes idea de cuantas ganas tenia de verte.

—Shh, una chica tan bonita como tu no debería estar llorando de esa forma. -dijo Billy tomando el rostro de Mallory y le dio un suave beso en la frente. —¿Porque no viniste antes?

—Spencer y yo tratamos de venir, todos los días . Pero Bobby dice que tu no quieres recibirnos. ¿Nos odias acaso?

—Eso no es posible... ¿Han venido todos lo días? -pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y la actriz asintió, Billy acomodo su frente en el hombro de Mallory y la apretó contra él sin lastimar la. Su nariz recorrió el cuello ajeno, el perfume que estaba usando siempre le había gustado, suspiro contra la clavícula de Mallory y ella suspiro también.

Cualquiera que viera la escena desde un punto externo pensaría que el cantante estaba enamorado de la actriz, sin embargo ellos sabían mejor que nadie que no era así. Y esa atmósfera rosa que tenían se rompió cuando Billy lanzo la pregunta

—¿Y Spencer?

—El esta bien, no al cien pero esta bien... Esta muerto de preocupación por ti, todo el tiempo me pregunta si tengo noticias tuyas. -Billy rio bajito escuchando a la pelirroja. —Tu de verdad le importas...

—Me gustaría verlo, pero a la vez no... No soportaría que me viera con esa mueca de... -la voz del cantante se vio interrumpida por unos suaves golpes a la puerta, Mallory se alejo del moreno y se sentó en la silla en la que solía sentarse Bobby, la puerta se abrió despacio y Spencer entro a la habitación.

—Hola... -saludo arrugando un poco las cejas, preguntándose que hacia su esposa allí. —¿Mallory?

—Yo ya me iba... Gracias por atenderme, señor Cobra. -dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa despidiéndose de Billy.

—Gracias por su visita, Señora Wri...Wright... - el apellido se le atoraba en la garganta, era como si no quisiera aceptar que Mallory era la señora de Wright, pero así era.

Cuando se quedaron solos la habitación se quedo en silencio, Spencer se acerco a la cama y se sentó en la silla en la que antes había estado su esposa. Sus miradas se encontraron, las dos mostraban cansancio de noches sin dormir, sin embargo había algo en la mirada del cineasta que Billy no terminaba de entender del todo. No era lastima lo que veía en los ojos del castaño ¿era preocupación acaso?.

—Tu visitándome en el hospital... Parece parte de un sueño. -dijo Billy rompiendo el silencio.

—Una pesadilla. ¿Tienes idea de...? ¿Te imaginas al menos lo que sentimos cuando nos enteramos? -el castaño apretó los puños, no sabia como expresarse correctamente. ¿Acaso el cantante tenia idea de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento? Billy se mantuvo inexpresivo viendo el rostro de Spencer, tenia ganas de decirle que no utilizara esa palabra en plural, no quería saber como se sentían los demás ya que solo le importaba lo que Spencer estaba sintiendo.

—Fue tu culpa... por no tener sexo conmigo. -Spencer levanto la mirada, parecía enojado con la respuesta del cantante. —Si te hubieras acostado conmigo yo no hubiera salido a esa fiesta por ese cóctel que casi me mata.

—¿Estas tratando de culparme?

—Solo digo, que si tu mantuvieras mi mente ocupada no tendría que recurrir a otras cosas para poner mi mente en blanco. -estaba tratando de culparlo y conociendo al castaño sabia que no aceptaría que lo culpara por sus tonterías.

—Dices que si yo te entretengo entonces no volverás a drogarte? -pregunto el cineasta antes de apretar la mandíbula.

—Si. -respondió Billy sin entender muy bien porque le preguntaba eso. Vio al castaño levantarse caminar hacia la puerta y ponerle el seguro.

—Bien... -respondió Spencer quitándose el saco. —Tendré sexo contigo, si eso hace que dejes de atentar contra tu vida.

Los ojos del cantante se abrieron como platos. ¿Hablaba en serio?

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste el capitulo.<p>

#Bobby psicópata. XD


End file.
